Sulfur
Basic Information Sulfur is a block that looks like Igneous Rock with a yellow component - obviously Sulfur - embedded in it. In Creativerse, Sulfur is one of the rocks that the Lava layer is made of. However, this rock does not emit heat, different to Hardened Lava and the whole Lava layer that has a base temperature of 158°F. On blocks of Sulfur Warmworms and occasionally Hot Feet can spawn in darkness; it's also possible that Iron Treasure Chests might rarely spawn in unlit areas on these blocks. Please note that the natural glow of Hardened Lava blocks or liquid Lava will not prevent Creatures nor Treasure Chests from spawning; only sunlight and artificial lighting will. How to obtain Sulfur can only be mined after equipping an Iron Mining Cell or an even stronger Power Cell. This will mine the whole block, not just some yellow powder. The cubic Sulfur block can then be used as it is and does not have to be processed any further. These natural blocks cannot be obtained from Creatures or any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. However, they can be bought as part of Building Kits for Blueprints with Coins that can be bought for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. How to use This block can be placed as it is and such used for building and decoration. You can fully rotate Sulfur blocks into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. When creating structures or artificial biomes from Sulfur, please note that Warmworms and Hot Feet can spawn there wherever it is dark. Sulfur blocks are crafting ingredients for crafting recipes like Hardened Lava Floor or Freeze Resistance Potions that can be made in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Sulfur can also be used as a rather powerful Level 2 Fuel for any Forge, however not as powerful as all Food variants that can be made from Tar. While 4 blocks of Hardened Lava (also Level 2 Fuel) are required for each hardening-/melting process in a Forge, only one block of Sulfur is already sufficient. Sulfur can smelt 1 Obsidian Ore into 1 Obsidian bar in 10 seconds. It can also smelt 1 Iron Ore into 1 Iron Bar in 10 seconds. Sulfur can smelt 1 Diamond Ore to 1 Diamond bar in 30 seconds, and also 1 Lumite Ore to 1 Lumite bar in 30 seconds. How to deal with heat on the Lava layer Entering the Lava layer or getting close enough to it will bring up a heat scale that will fill itself with red color. Upon full, the heat will deal burning damage over time to player characters as long as they keep on staying in this hot area. In Creativerse, Armor does not protect player characters from heat damage and does not reduce it either; since armor only protects from physical damage. In order to reduce the heat that the player character "feels", it is not sufficient to simply step on cooler blocks, since the whole surrounding (even blocks above the player character's head) is contributing to the total temperature that affects your player character. Also, the Lava layer has a base temperature that is sufficient to raise the heat scale all by itself. To deal with heat meters, Fire Resistance Potions can be crafted and consumed. They will grant "immunity" to the heat for 10 minutes - indicated by the heat meter going down, vanishing and not showing up anymore for the whole time (even though the description only promises 90% reduction), and the potion will also reduce all fire damage over time (as dealt by Hot Feet, Warmworms or by touching liquid Lava) by half. To reduce, negate or even reverse fire damage over time into healing effects, different kinds of Food can be cooked in the Cooking Station. Blazing Sandwiches and Blazing Pie will reverse fire damage into healing over time, but will not make the heat meter go away; both require liquid Lava as their main cooking ingredience. An easier way to deal with the rising heat on the Lava layer is to simply dig ascending steps into any solid wall and such enter the Stalactite layer in order to cool down for a while before descending again after the heat meter has gone away. Also digging downwards into the Corruption layer (as far as necessary for the heat meter to sink) is an option to flee the heat, however it is not advisable to stay close to corrupted blocks for too long, since Corruption will deal damage over time too as soon as the purple corruption meter will be filled... A very convenient way to drop the temperature is to place a Snow Blower on the ground and stand on it, which will make the heat meter drop until it is gone. However, this will not help against burning damage over time dealt by the attacks of Hot Feet and Warmworms and by touching liquid Lava. 'Trivia:' - in real life, sulfur is one of the vital ingredients in gunpowder. In Creativerse, Sulfur cannot be made into Gunpowder; instead Coal can be processed into Gunpowder in this game. - in accordance with the block description, in real life, sulfur or rather hydrogen sulfide really does actually reek of rotten eggs - however, please note that the Creativerse Universe is supposed to be a fantasy-SF world where a human scientist has stranded and named all elements according to what he remembered from Earth, so what he deemed to be "Sulfur" might actually be something else Category:Fuel Category:Natural Blocks Category:Lava layer